Ang Nakamamatay Na Data
by katryoma
Summary: Paano kung madampot ni Sadaharu Inui ang Death Note na nahulog ni Light Yagami? Ano ang mangyayari kung maisipan niya iyon bilang kapalit sa kanyang data notebook? Sino ang mananalo sa laban nila Eiji-Inui vs. L-Light? ..deathnote cross-over..
1. Chapter 1

**...Ang Nakamamatay na Data...**

Malalim na ang gabi, lahat ng tao ay mahimbing ng nagalalakbay sa mundo ng panaginip maliban sa isang lalaking hindi mapigilan ang pagdaloy ng mga kaalaman sa kanyang utak. Hindi niya alintana ang paglipas ng oras bagkus ay tuluy-tuloy pa rin siya sa pagsulat ng mga datos para sa nalalapit nilang laban na animo'y wala ng bukas.

Lumipas ang ilan pang mga oras at tila wala itong epekto sa kanya. Ni hindi man lang nga siya makaramdam ng antok sapagkat ang tanging laman ng utak niya ay ang manalo ang kanyang team para sa susunod nilang laban sa Kantou Regional Tournament.

Maingat niyang pinagplaplanuhan ang lahat at unti-unti na ring mababakas sa kanyang mga mata, sa kabila ng makakapal na salamin, ang bahid ng antok at pagod. Masyado ng marami ang kanyang naisulat at tila gusto niya pa itong dagdagan.

"Kapag itinira ko gamit ang back hand stroke may 90 na posibilidad na ibalik niya ito gamit ang isang mahinang smash…" Hindi talaga siya magpapaawat. Tunay nga na karapat-dapat lamang siya na maging isang regular player ng Seigaku Tennis Club.

"…saka ko naman ito ibabalik gamit ang mas malakas na smash papunta sa dulo ng court." Sa dami ng datos na kanyang isinulat, halos maubos na ang mga pahina ng kanyang pinakamamahal na _'data notebook.'_

Pagdating niya sa huling pahina, saka lamang niya napagtanto na oras na sa pagtulog.

"Hindi ko man lang napansin na ubos na pala ang mga pahina nito. Ito na rin ang huli kong natitirang _notebook_." Pagkawika ay napatingin siya sa orasan na nakakabit sa berdeng dingding. "Nagbubukas ang tindahan ng school supplies sa kanto ng alas onse ng umaga at kung magigising ako ng isang oras bago magbukas ang tindahan, may siyam na oras pa ako ng pagtulog na tamang-tama lang para maibalik ang mga nawalang lakas ko."

Sinimulan na niyang ayusin ang kanyang mga gamit at maingat na siniguradong nasa ayos ang lahat. Maingat niyang ipinatong ang kanyang salamin sa maliit na mesang katabi ng kanyang kama at isinuot ang _eyemask_. Mabilis naman siyang nakatulog.

Kinabukasan, gaya ng kanyang pinagplanuhan, nagising siya isang oras bago magbukas ang tindahang pinagbibilhan niya ng kanyang paboritong _notebook_. Ang balot nito ay kulay berde at animo'y nagkakaroon ng kapangyarihan oras na ito'y ginamit na niya.

"Kailangan ko sigurong bumili ng tatlong _extra_ para hindi na ako maabala kung sakaling maubusan na naman ako ng mga pahina." Masaya siyang naglalakad papunta sa tindahan ng mamataan siya ni Eiji, ang pinakamakulit sa kanilang team.

Pinilit umiwas ni Inui ngunit huli na ang lahat. Agad siya nitong nilapitan at kung anu-ano nang pagtatanong ang ginawa nito sa kanya.

"Hoy Inui! Aba, mukhang wala ka yatang suot na _weights_ ngayon ha! Tumigil ka na ba sa pagte-_training_?" Tanong ni Eiji na may kasamang tapik sa likod ni Inui.

Inayos ni Inui ang pwesto ng salamin sa mata at pilit na inayos ang kanyang sarili. "Ang pagsusuot ng _weights_ sa lahat ng oras ay hindi rin nakabubuti sa katawan."

Parang walang narinig si Eiji at tuloy pa rin sa pang-iinis sa kanya. "Ano nga palang ginagawa mo dito sa tindahan? May bibilhin ka ba? Tara sumama ka muna sa'kin!" At hinatak na ni Eiji si Inui. Wala namang palag ang ating _'data expert'_ sapagkat alam niya na kahit anong gawin niyang tutol ay hindi ito uubra sa makulit na_ 'acrobat player.'_

"Saan mo ba ako dadalhin? Bitiwan mo nga ako Eiji!"

"Huwag kang makulit. Nabalitaan ko kasi na magkakaroon daw ng _shooting_ dito ang paborito kong _pop idols_, yung _'The Chocolates'_ para dun sa ginagawa nilang bagong album. Sigurado namang akong gusto mo rin silang makita. Huwag ka ng pakipot!"

Dinala ni Eiji si Inui sa isang parke kung saan siksikan ang mga taong pilit na nag-aabang at sumusulyap sa kanilang paboritong mang-aawit. Sa dami ng taong nanonood, hindi nagpatalo si Eiji at pilit na isiningit ang kanyang katawan sa dumaraming bilang ng tao sa parke. Kahit anong pilit niyang pagsiksik ay hindi siya makasingit. Inis na inis siyang lumapit kay Inui.

"Nakakaasar naman! Bakit ba hindi ako makasingit?!"

"Bakit kaya hindi mo gamitin ang _acrobatic skills_ mo?" Sabi ni Inui sabay turo sa isang puno. Lumaki ang mga mata ni Eiji sa iminungkahing ideya ng kaibigan.

"Oo nga 'no! Ang galing mo talaga Inui!"

"Sa taas ng punong 'yan, kapag inakyat mo ay may 100 na posibilidad na makakukuha ka ng _full view within 150m radius_."

Sabik na inakyat ni Eiji ang puno gamit ang kanyang maliksing katawan. Napangiti na lamang si Inui sapagkat umubra ang kanyang planong makatakas dito. Agad-agad siyang bumalik sa kanyang pinanggalingan.

Sa kanyang paglalakad, may namataan siyang isang kakaibang _'notebook'_ na kulay itim. Pagdating sa mga ganitong bagay, kahit na malabo ang mata, tila parang isang mahikang lumilinaw ang kanyang paningin. Nilapitan niya ang _notebook_ at napukaw ang kanyang atensyon. Binasa niya ang nakasulat sa harapan nito at natawa.

"**Death Note"**

Nang kanya itong buklatin, hindi niya mapigilang lalong matawa dahil sa nilalaman nito.

"_**The human whose name is written in this note shall die."  
**_

"Sino kayang baliw ang naisipang gumawa ng ganitong _notebook_?"

Kahit na sa tingin niya ay isa lamang itong biro, hindi niya namalayang dala-dala niya ito hanggang sa kanyang pag-uwi sa bahay matapos bilhin ang kanyang mga kinakailangan sa tindahan ng _school supplies_.

Pagdating sa kanyang kwarto, inilapag niya ang kanyang mga ipinamili kasama ng _'Death Note'_ sa kanyang _study table_.

"Ang posibilidad na totoo ang lahat ng nakasulat dito ay… 0" Ngunit sa kabila nun, may isang parte sa kanyang isipan ang nagsasabing wala namang masama kung ito ay susubukan…

_**To be continued…**_

**Next Chapter:**

"Saan mo ba kasi nawala yung _notebook_?"

"Pwede ba huwag kang magulo Ryuk!"

"Umuwi na lang kasi tayo para makakain na ako ng _apples_!"

"Hindi ko nga maalala kung saan ko 'yun nahulog. Ang mabuti pa ay tulungan mo na lang akong hanapin 'yun at kapag nahanap mo 'yun bibigyan kita ng _apples_ kahit gaano kadami pa ang gusto mo."

"Talaga Light?! Sige tutulungan kita ngayon din para sa _apples_!"

_**Author's Note:**__ Waaaaaaah… Haha! Wala akong magawa kaya naisipan kong gumawa ng cross-over. Maganda ba o hindi? Magsabi kayo ng totoo! Haha… It's my first time to make a Filipino fic here so sorry kung hindi ito maintindihan ng taga-ibang bansa. Hehe… Intended lang naman kasi talaga 'to for Filipino fanfictioners. Review please! Flames are ignored. At kapag madami akong natanggap, baka maisipan ko pang ituloy 'to.. joke! Hehe… _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**__ Yay! Narito na naman ang isang chapter.. haha.. thanks pala dun sa mga nagreview at nagbasa ng fic na 'to.. ^_^_

"Hoy Ryuk! Nakita mo ba yung notebook?" Tanong ni Light na tila kanina pa natataranta sa kahahanap ng bagay na mas mahalaga pa sa buhay niya.

"Anong notebook?" Sagot naman ng nag-mamaang-maangang si Ryuk.

"Wag ka ngang epal Ryuk! Papansin ka talaga. Kunyari ka pang wala kanga lam. Siyempre yung **DEATH NOTE** yung tinutukoy ko! Ang hina naman ng utak mo. May utak ba talaga kayong mga shinigami?!"

Inis na inis na si Light, kapag sinubukan mong ipinta ang kanyang mukha sa mga oras na iyon ay tiyak kong kinakailangan mo ng maraming pulang pintura para sa kanyang galit nag alit na mukha. Si Ryuk naman ay tuwang-tuwa sa kapapanood sa inaasal ni Light.

"Humans… are indeed, **interesting**!" Sabay tawa ng malakas ni Ryuk.

Bago pa man pumasok ng paaralan si Light ay batid na niya na nawawala ang kanyang pinakamamahal na kwaderno. Kahit na sabihin mong isa siya sa mga pinakamatalinong estudyante sa buong Japan at siya rin ang isa sa mga pinakamataas na IQ sa buong paaralan nila, sa mga oras na iyon ay hindi niya magamit ang kanyang talino sa sobrang pagpa-_panic_.

Halos hinalughog na niya ang buong bahay nila sa paghahanap ng nawawalang gamit. Ilang beses niya na ring sinubukang gamitin ang kanyang photographic memory ngunit hindi siya makapag_concentrate_ dahil sa panggugulo ni Ryuk. Hinanap niya na rin 'yun sa buong _classroom_ nila pati na rin sa mga lugar na pinuntahan niya kahapon ngunit wala ni isang bakas ng death note ang naroon.

"Saan mo ba kasi naiwan yung notebook?" Kanina pa paulit-ulit na binabanggit ni Ryuk at tila hindi na makapagtimpi pa si Light. Unti-unti nang naghahari sa kanyang katauhan ang pagiging Kira… Lagot ka Ryuk…

"Pwede ba 'wag kang magulo Ryuk! E kung tinutulungan mo kaya ako?!" Pasalamat na lamang si Ryuk at kaya pang magtimpi ni Light.

"Baka naman may ibang nakakita ng death note… malay mo nalaman nap ala ni L yung sikreto mo at patago niya itong kinuha." Pang-aasar na sinabi ni Ryuk. Balewala lang it okay Light at tuluy-tuloy pa rin ang paghahanap sa mga lugar na pinuntahan niya kahapon.

"Nag-iisip ka ba talaga Ryuk? Kung nasa kamay na ni L 'yun ngayon, eh di sana nakakulong na ako. Siguradong sa talino nun ipapahanap niya 'yung taong may kapareho ng sulat-kamay na naroon sa notebook. At sa tingin ko naman hindi naniniwala sa mga _out-of-this-world_ na bagay 'yung diabetic na 'yun."

"Ano?! Diabetic si L?" Tila gulat na gulat sir Ryuk sa nalaman.

"Loko! Ewan ko ba sa'yo Ryuk. May utak nga ba talaga kayong mga shinigami? Alam mo, panggulo ka lang. Pwede ba tantanan mo muna ako." Sa lakas ng boses ni Light biglang nagsitinginan ang mga tao sa daan sa kanya. Sa pakikipag-usap niya kay Ryuk, akala siguro ng iba ay baliw na siya.

"Umuwi na lang kasi tayo para makakain na ako ng _apples!_"

"Isa pa talaga Ryuk at uupakan na kita."

Biglang nanahimik si Ryuk at ito'y ikinatuwa naman ni Light.

"Hindi mo ba talaga maalala kung saan mo nahulog 'yon? Gamitin mo kasi utak mo! Akala ko ba matalino ka?!" Tila sasabog na si Light sa huling banat ni Ryuk. Hindi na talaga maipinta ang mukha nito. Umuusok na ang kanyang ilong sa galit na para bang si Majinboo. Ngunit swerte pa rin talaga si Ryuk sapagkat kayang kontrolin ni Light ang kanyang galit.

"Ang kulit mo! Hindi ko nga talaga maalala kung saan ko 'yun nahulog. Ang mabuti pa ay tulungan mo na lang akong hanapin 'yun at kapag nahanap mo 'yun bibigyan kita ng _apples_ kahit gaano kadami pa ang gusto mo."

"Talaga Light?! Sige tutulungan kita ngayon din!" Lumipad ng napakataas si Ryuk upang matanaw ng husto ang buong paligid. Sa taas ng kanyang kinalalagyan, tanaw na tanaw na niya ang kalsadang kanina pa nila hinahalughog.

"Aba, nagiging mala-Detective Conan si Light sa paghahanap ah! Haha.." Hagilgil ng makulit na shinigami.

Kahit na tanaw na niya ang buong paligid, ni isang bakas ng death note ay wala. Sa pagkadismaya ay lumipad siya pabalik kay Light.

"Hoy Light! Hindi ko rin makita eh…" Sabay kamot sa ulo.

"Ganoon ba, sabi ko na nga ba wala ka talagang kwenta." Sambit ni Light na may tonong pang-aasar. Babanat na sana ng ganti si Ryuk nang biglang mag-_ring_ ang _cellphone_ ni Light. Tumatawag si Misa.

"Hello?!"

"Light-kun! _I really missed you!_ Kamusta ka na?!"

"Ah.. bakit ka ba napatawag? Busy ako ngayon eh.." Pilit na naglalambing si Light kay Misa sapagkat alam niyang may kailangan ito sa kanya.

"Bakit? Pilit ka pa rin bang tino_torture_ ni L?! Kawawa naman ang _love_ ko!" Sambit ni Misa na punung-puno ng lambing.

"Ah.. Eh.. Hindi naman sa ganun. May nawawala lang kasi akong bagay."

"Ah! 'Yung death note ba?"

"Oo! Paano mo nalaman na nawawala ko 'yun?!" Tila gulat na gulat si Light sapagkat alam ni Misa na nawawala niya iyon.

"Hehe.. Ang galing ko talaga. Siguro para nga talaga tayo sa isa't isa. Nababasa ko ang mga nasa isip mo." Kilig na kilig si Misa sa natuklasan.

"Nababasa mo ang nasa isip ko? 'Wag mong sabihin na may _telekinetic powers_ ka?!" Hindi pa rin makapaniwala si Light sa natuklasan.

"Ah.. Hindi. Joke lang 'yun. Wala lang. Nahulaan ko lang na nawawala mo 'yun. Ang galing 'no. Para talaga tayo sa isa't isa." Tila nababaliw na ata 'tong si Misa sa sobrang pagmamahal niya kay Light.

"Akala ko pa naman.. Tulad ka rin pala ni Ryuk na walang silbi." Bulong ni Light sa kanyang sarili.

"Light-kun, nandiyan ka pa ba?!"

"Ah.. Oo. Ano ba kasing kailangan mo? Hahanapin ko pa kasi 'yung death note. Baka gusto mong tulungan ako."

"Gusto mo sa'yo na lang 'yung death note ko? Tutal ako naman ang girlfriend mo, kung anong meron ako, parang sa iyo na rin 'yon." Sambit ni Misa na punung-puno ng pagmamahal.

"Kahit na, kailangan ko pa rin 'yung death note ko. Mahihirapan tayo kapag may ibang nakadampot nun." Sagot naman ni Light na may malamig na tono.

"Ah.. ganun ba. Sorry Light-kun, hindi kita matutulungan ngayon kasi busy kami para sa show naming bukas. Kasama ko nga palang magpe_perform_ 'yung _'The Chocolates'_ at iimbitahan sana kitang manood. Sa may Tokyo Auditorium 'yun gaganapin. Ipapahatid ko na lang 'yung tickets dun sa bahay ninyo. Isama mo din 'yung kapatid mo kung gusto mo."

"Sige, susubukan ko–…" Hindi pa natatapos ni Light ang kanyang sinsabi nang biglang sumingit si Rem sa linya.

"Kapag hindi ka pumunta bukas at pinaiyak mo si Misa, humanda ka sa'kin Light!" Pagbabanta nito.

"Oo na. Sige na. Pupunta na ako." Halatang napilitan si Light. Bakas din sa mukha nito ang sobrang inis. Pilit namang pinipigil ni Ryuk ang kanyang tawa.

"Ang malas talaga ng araw na ito!" Bulalas ni Light na tila pagod na pagod ng harapin ang mga kamalasang nag-aabang sa kanya.

"Haha.. Siguradong magiging interesado na naman ang araw ko bukas!" Sambit ni Ryuk na tila aliw na aliw sa mga pangyayari.

**Next Chapter:**

"Teka Eiji, akala ko ba may practice tayo?"

"Hindi mo ba na_receive_ 'yung _text_ sa atin ni Coach Ryuzaki? Bukas na raw itutuloy 'yung practice kasi halos lahat ng Seigaku Regulars manonood ng concert ng _'The Chocolates'_ at kasama pa si Misa-Misa!"

"Ayoko ngang sumama!"

"Mas gusto ko pang mag-_training_ mag-isa!"

"Ang arte mo talaga Inui! Bahala ka magsisisi ka rin. Ikaw na nga 'tong nililibre ko!"

_**Author's Note:**__ Haha.. Yay! Tapos na! Ano, nagustuhan niyo ba? Review naman kayo diyan! I want to know what you think about my work. Yosh! Ja ne! ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3**

_**Author's Note: **__Hooray! Ang galing wala kaming pasok this week kaya naman marami akong free time para isulat 'yung mga bagay na tumatakbo sa isip ko ngayon.._

Pagkagising na pagkagising pa lang ni Inui ay agad na itong naghilamos at nagpalit ng damit. Handang-handa na siya para sa kanyang _morning training_. Palagi niya itong ginagawa pagkatapos niyang bumangon sa kama. Kung gaano kahirap ang pagte_training_ ni Kaido, doble naman ang pasakit sa kanya.

"Waaaah… Ang ganda ng sikat ng araw!" Nag-unat-unat muna ito ng kanyang mga buto. "Hindi gaanong mainit, hindi rin naman sobra sa lamig. Tama lang. Bagay na bagay ang ganitong _amount_ ng _humidity_ para sa pag-eensayo." Bulalas ng aliw na aliw na _data expert_. Tila maganda yata ang gising niya. Hindi kaya ito'y dahil sa kanyang napulot na kakaibang bagay?!

Nagtungo na sa paborito niyang parke si Inui upang mag-ensayo. Nakita niya roon si Kaido.

"Hoy Kaido!" Sigaw nito na agad namang napansin ni Vivora.

"Oh sempai, ikaw pala. An aga mo mag_training_ ah!" Sambit ni Kaido na tila gulat na gulat sa kanilang pagkikita. _As if_ naman na ilang taon silang hindi nagkita.

"Medyo tinanghali na nga ako. Teka, mukhang dinoble mo yata ang _weights_ na nasa kamay mo?" Tanong ni Inui at medyo napakamot sa ulo si Kaido.

"Ah, oo sempai. Buti at napansin mo. Naisip ko lang kasi na kailangan kong palakasin pa 'yung mga kamay ko para mapa_improve_ ko 'yung _snakeshots_ ko. Bakit masama ba 'to?" Bakas kay Kaido ang pag-aalala. Baka nga naman kasi mali 'yung ginagawa niya at baka magalit sa kanya si Inui dahil pinakikialaman niya ang _training routine_ na ibinigay niya rito. Natatakot si Kaido na baka hindi na siya tulungan pa ni Inui. Masama nga naman iyon para kay Vivora.

Napangiti na lamang si Inui. "Hindi naman. Natutuwa nga ako at medyo nagiging _independent_ ka na. Mabuti 'yan. Pero, tandaan mo na ang sobra ay nakakasama rin." Tila naging tatay ang dating ni Inui. Para na siya ngayong amang nagbibigay payo sa isang naliligaw na ahas… este, tupa pala.

"Shhhhsss…" Namumula ang mga pisngi ni Kaido. Medyo nahihiya siya ngayon sa inaasal nito. _(A/N: Ano 'to, YAOI?! Whaaat?! LoL.. XP)_

"Sige, mauna na ako sa iyo Kaido. Magkita na lang tayo mamaya sa _school_. 'Wag kang papa_late_ sa _practice_ mamaya. Malapit na ang _finals_." Huling paalala nito bago ituloy ang kanyang pagjo-_jogging_. May importanteng bagay pa sanang sasabihin itong si Kaido ngunit dahil sa kanyang hiya ay nakalimutan na niya ito.

Mukhang maganda ang umpisa ng araw ni Inui. Walang panggulo sa kanyang _training_. Kadalasan kasi ay bigla-bigla na lang na sumisipot ang kung sinu-sino sa kanyang _daily training_ at nanggugulo… gaya na lang ng makulit na si Eiji.

"Simula nung mapulot ko 'yung bagay na 'yon, tila nagiging maganda ang mga araw ko." Sambit niya sa kanyang sarili. Nangingintab ang kanyang mga mata sa kabila ng makakapal na salamin.

Simula pa kahapon ay sunud-sunod na ang mga swerteng nararanasan ni Inui. Hindi pa man nasusubukan ni Inui kung totoo ang nakasulat sa kwadernong iyon ay dinadala niya na iyon kung saan-saan man siya magpunta. Kahit nung isang araw niya pa lang napulot 'yon, tila napamahal na agad ito sa kanya. Hindi lang yata _data maniac_ itong si Inui, _notebook maniac_ pa…

Nang magpunta siya sa _grocery_ kahapon na dala-dala ang _death note_, nanalo siya sa pa_promo_ ng tindahang 'yon. Nalibre siya sa kanyang mga pinamili at sa kanyang pag-uwi ay nakasabay niya pa sa paglalakad ang _crush_ niyang kapitbahay nila. _First time_ lang makipag-usap noon 'yung babae kay Inui at tila parang baliw si Inui nang umuwi ito sa kanilang bahay sa sobrang pagkatuwa at pagkakilig. Lahat yata ng miyembro ng pamilya niya ay gusto na siyang ipatingin sa _psychologist_ sa mga oras na iyon.

"Actually, hindi talaga ako naniniwala sa mga _supernatural_ na bagay. Pero ngayon, siguro hindi naman masamang maniwala sa mga ganoong kalokohan. Kahit na ang mga ganitong bagay ay hindi pa napu-_prove_ ng _science_, walang masama sa paniniwala. Kahit pa sabihing _coincidence_ lang ang lahat ng bagay na nangyayari sa akin ngayon…" Tila malalim-lalim ang iniisip ni Inui.

Pagkatapos ng kanyang _training_ ay umuwi ito ng bahay nila at saglit na nagpahinga. Pagkatapos na makaipon ulit ng sapat na lakas ay agad itong nagtungo sa _shower room_ at naligo. Medyo tumagal din siya sa banyo sa lalim ng mga iniisip niya.

"Tila maswerte yata ako ngayong araw na ito…" Batid sa mukha ni Inui na may binabalak siyang masama.

"Tutal maswerte naman ako ngayong araw na ito…" Parang nag-iiba ang anyo ni Inui. Ang katauhan niya ay kagaya nang nagiging itsura niya kapag nagawa siya ng Inui Juice, o mas malala pa rito.

"Ano kaya kung yayain ko si Echizen sa isang tennis match. Sa _improvements_ na nangyari sa katawan at _skills_ ko, samahan mo pa ng swerteng taglay ko ngayon na katulad ng kay Sengoku ng Yamabuki, siguradong ako ang mananalo! Wahahaha!" At tumawa na nga ng tumawa ng parang baliw si Inui. Ang banyo ngayon ay nababalutan ng isang napakakapal at napakaitim na _aura_. Ang mga tao sa kanilang bahay ay unti-unting pinaghaharian ng takot sa boses na nililikha ni Inui sa mga oras na iyon. Bagaman maaga pa ng mga oras na iyon, naging mala-_haunted house_ ang kanilang bahay dahil sa itim ng _aura_ng inilalabas ni Inui at sa tunog ng kanyang pagtawa.

"Humanda ka na sa akin Ryoma Echizen. Bilang na ang mga araw ng pagiging _super rookie_ mo! Wahaha.." paulit-ulit na bulong ni Inui sa kanyang sarili habang binabagtas ang landas patungo sa Seishun Junior High Academy.

"Teka, pwede ko ring hamunin si Tezuka! Baka sakaling swertehin ako at manalo! Haha.." Napatigil ito at nag-isip ulit ng malalim. "Hindi, swerte ako ngayon kaya malaki ang posibilidad na manalo ako sa kanya. Okay! Pagkatapos kong talunin si Echizen, si Tezuka naman! Ayos 'to! Wahahaha!" Hindi pa rin matigil si Inui sa pangangarap.

Pagdating niya roon ay tila walang katao-tao. Agad siyang pumunta sa _changing room_ ng kanilang _club_ at napansin rin na wala ni isa ang naroroon upang mag_practice_.

"Teka, masyado ba akong maaga sa aming _practic_e o talaga lang na _late_ ang lahat ng tao? Pati 'yung ibang mga _club_ wala ring taong nagpa_practice_. Ano kayang meron ngayon?" Napabuntong-hininga na lamang si Inui. Wala man lamang siyang kaide-ideya sa mga nangyayari.

Kinuha na lamang ni Inui ang kanyang raketa at sinimulan ang pag-eensayo ng mag-isa.

"Ang tagal naman nila. Pati si Coach at si Tezuka wala pa rin." Tila naiinip na sa kahihintay si Inui nang may mamataan siyang pamilyar na mukha. Dumating ang kauna-unahang miyembro ng Seigaku Tennis Club bukod sa kanya.

Kung noon ay ayaw na ayaw niyang nakikita ang mukha ng makulit na si Eiji, ngayon naman ay tila hulog ito ng langit sa kanya. Hindi niya na maipaliwanag ang inip na kanyang nadarama kani-kanina lang at ngayon ay tuwang-tuwa siya sapagkat ngayon ay masasabi na niyang hindi siya nag-iisa. Ubod man ng kulit si Eiji, _at least_ may kasama na siya – mapagtiya-tiyagaan na…

"Hoy Inui! Sabi ko na nga ba…" Sambit ni Eiji na punung-puno ng pag-aalala.

"Salamat naman at naisipan mong um_attend_ sa _practice_. Kanina pa kaya ako naghihintay sa inyo." Kunyaring pagtatampo ni Inui. Hindi na ngayon maipinta ang kanyang tuwang nadarama. "Teka, nasaan na 'yung iba?" Dagdag pa nito na napalitan ng pag-aalala ang tuwang kanyang nadarama kanina.

"Ano ka ba naman Inui! Wala silang lahat ngayon 'no!" Tila inis na inis na bulalas ni Eiji.

"Teka Eiji, akala ko ba may _practice_ tayo?" Ngayon ang utak ni Inui ay punung-puno ng mga _data_ na hindi niya maintindihan.

"Hindi mo ba na_receive_ 'yung _text_ sa atin ni Coach Ryuzaki? Bukas na daw itutuloy 'yung _practice_ kasi halos lahat ng Seigaku Regulars manonood ng _concert_ ng _'The Chocolates'_ at kasama pa si Misa-Misa!" Napalitan ng _excitement_ ang inis na nararamdaman kanina ni Eiji ng maisip ang _concert_ na kanilang pupuntahan.

"Ano namang meron dun?" Tanong ng _data expert_ na tila unti-unti ng naiintindihan ang lahat.

"_Concert_! Kantahan! Sayawan! At makikita ko ulit sa personal 'yung mga paborito kong _pop idols_! Kasama pa si Misa-Misa, ang paborito kong artista! Halos lahat nga ng _club_ sa _school_ natin ay kanselado ang _practice_ kasi pupunta sila sa _concert_." paliwanag ng tuwang-tuwang si Eiji. Kulang na lang ay gamitin niya ang kanyang _acrobatic skills_ at magtatatalun sa tuwa.

"Ayoko ngang sumama!" Mariing tanggi ni Inui.

"Asus! _If I know_, noong nanalo ako dun sa pa_raffle_ ng _'The Chocolates'_ at nang nagpunta sila sa bahay ko na ikaw 'yung naabutan nilang nandun, tuwang-tuwa ka. Kilig na kilig ka pa nga nung hinalikan ka nila sa _cheeks_! Alam mo ba na inis na inis ako sa'yo ng mga oras na 'yon?! Kasi inagaw mo 'yung dapat na para sa'kin!" Tila naging madrama itong si Eiji. Unti-unti na ring ng nawawala sa kanyang sarili si Eiji ng maalala niya ang pangyayaring 'yon.

"Eiji, ano ka ba naman! Nakaraan na 'yon. _Past is past_! _Try to move on_!" Pilit na pagpapaamo ni Inui sa nagwawalang si Eiji.

Halos nangingiyak na sa lungkot ang pilyong si Eiji. "Kahit na! Basta! Kaya nga dapat sumama ka na. Alam ko namang gusto mong pumunta. Saka hindi naman ako ganoon kasama para hindi ka patawarin sa mga ginawa mo noon. Pero naiinis pa rin talaga ako sa tuwing naaalala ko 'yun."

"Bakit ba hindi mo na lang yayain si Oishi? Teka, nag-away ba kayo kaya ako ngayon ang ginugulo mo?!"

Napakamot sa ulo si Eiji. Unti-unti na itong nagiging mahinahon. "Hindi 'no! Sinundo niya lang si Tezuka sa ospital kasi alam niyang gusto rin ni Captain na manood sa _concert_. Kailangan nga lang siyang alalayan kasi 'di pa siya gaanong nakaka_recover_ sa operasyon sa kanya."

Iniayos ni Inui ang pwesto ng kanyang salamin sabay sabi ng, "Ayon sa aking nakalap na _data_, _successful_ naman ang nangyari sa _operation_ ni Tezuka kaya naman nagtataka lang ako kung bakit ganoon na lang ang pag-aalala ninyo kay Captain."

"Oo na nga sige na! Nag-away nga kami ni Oishi! Masaya ka na?!" Inis na inis na pag-amin ni Eiji.

"Kahit na ayoko pa rin." Matigas pa rin talaga ang ulo nitong si Inui.

"Teka, pero totoo 'yung mga sinabi ko tungkol sa pagsundo ni Oishi kay Captain Tezuka. Pero, magkaaway nga kami kaso… Hay naku Inui. Mababaliw na yata ako sa'yo!" Tila nawawala na naman sa sarili si Eiji.

"Mas gusto ko pang mag-_training_ mag-isa!" Mariing tanggi muli ni Inui.

"Ang arte mo talaga Inui! Bahala ka magsisisi ka rin. Ikaw na nga 'tong nililibre ko!" Sa pagkarinig ni Inui ng salitang **libre** ay biglang nanlaki ang kanyang mga tainga at mga mata.

"**Li…li…li…libre?!**" Mukhang hindi makapaniwala si Inui sa narinig. Natawa naman si Eiji sa reaksyon ng kanyang kaibigan. Wala nga namang bagay sa mundo na mas sasarap pa kung ito ay libre.

"Sabi ko na nga ba Inui! Haha! Basta libre kakagat ka!" Tuwang-tuwa ngayon si Eiji dahil nahulog na si Inui sa kanyang mga patibong.

"Sige! Pero teka, magpapalit muna ako ng damit." Tatakbo na sana pabalik si Inui sa _changing room_ ngunit agad siyang pinigilan ni Eiji.

"Wag na! Ang kulit mo kasi. 'Yan tuloy wala na tayong oras para magpalit ka pa ng damit. Pwede na 'yan! May pakipot-kipot ka pa kasing nalalaman." Hinila na ni Eiji si Inui papunta sa _concert_. Pilit namang nagpupumiglas si Inui.

"Hayaan mo na 'yang damit mo. Hindi ka pa naman napapawisan 'di ba?! Saka kasalanan mo rin 'yan. 'Wag na kasing maarte!" At 'yun na nga, kinaladkad ni Eiji si Inui papunta sa _concert_. Kahit man manlaban si Inui kay Eiji, wala pa rin siyang palag sa liksing taglay ng mala-_neko_ng si Eiji.

Sumakay sila sa _train_ na papuntang Tokyo Auditorium. Doon ay naghihintay na ang iba pang Seigaku Regulars…

"Siguradong masaya 'to!" Sigaw ng _excited_ na _excited_ at kanina pang hindi mapakali na si Kikumaru Eiji.

At mukhang hindi lang ang mga _teammates_ ni Inui ang _present_ doon, may iba pang naroroon at nag-aabang sa kanyang pagdating…

_**neko – pusa**_

_**To be continued…**_

**Next Chapter:**

"Oh Eiji, Inui, buti naman at nakarating kayo."

"Pasensiya na, medyo natagalan kami. Ang arte kasi nitong si Inui."

"Light-kun!"

"Buti naman at hindi mo binigo si Misa."

"Nahanap mo na ba 'yung _death note_?"

"Hindi pa nga eh. Hindi rin naman kasi ako tinutulungan ng batugan na shinigaming ito."

"Sinong batugan?!"

"Sino pa nga ba, alangan namang si Rem?!"

"Magsitahimik na nga kayo! Magsisimula na ang _concert_!"

"_Yes_! Makikita ko na sa personal si Misa-Misa!"

"Teka, kumakanta pala si Misa-Misa?!"

"Ewan, alam ko sumasayaw lang siya. Tignan na lang natin."

"Kahit ano namang gawin niya maganda pa rin siya eh!"

"Nasaan na ba kasi 'yung _death note_?!"

"Waaaaaaaah… Masisiraan na ako ng bait nito!"

_**Author's Note:**__ Ahay! Natapos na naman ang isang chapter! Waaaah… grabe ang dami palang typo nung previous chapter.. Ngayon ieedit ko muna.. haha.. tutal wala namang pasok this week kaya may free time pa ako.. Yosh! Nagustuhan niyo ba?! Sige, basa lang ng basa.. haha.. Ja ne! ^_^_


End file.
